


[带卡]侵犯回忆

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]侵犯回忆

神无毗桥之战后木叶诞生的两位拥有写轮眼的英雄，其中一位的名字被刻在了慰灵碑上，另一位在日后被称为「写轮眼卡卡西」，其名号响彻他国。

不论是死去的，还是活着的，他们都是令人钦佩的英雄。

但是，为什么，为什么……

「……为什么？」

卡卡西有很多问题想问他，最终问出口的却只有这一句。他茫然地盯着带土的脸，回忆和现实交叠在一起变形扭曲，他简直以为这是他的又一个没有尽头的噩梦。

「为什么要这样作践自己？你明明是英雄……」

「不要用那种好像很了解我的语气，你懂得我的什么？」

带土厌烦地打断了他的话。虽然还能从他脸上找到过去的痕迹，但他看起来真的和以前完全不一样了。卡卡西想象过带土长大的样子，或许他会实现梦想成为火影，又或者他没能成为火影，只是一个经常迟到的上忍，还是那么笨拙急躁，不过也有讨人喜欢的地方……不管是哪种未来都值得期待，可惜他短暂的人生终结在了神无毗桥，他永远不可能知道带土究竟能够成长到何种地步了。

卡卡西现在拥有着的未来，是带土用生命交托给他的未来。不能让带土白白牺牲，这几乎是支撑着他活到现在的唯一信念。

「带土……」

「我从来不是什么英雄。」

卡卡西怔怔地望着他，他的眼里流露出了真切的痛苦，带土一度以为他会就这样哭出来，但他没有哭。被他用这样的眼神注视着，带土毫无知觉的心脏一阵阵地刺痛起来，在久违的疼痛的刺激下，他却感到了一种扭曲的快慰。

怀抱着过去的回忆根本毫无意义，那些记忆都是早该被舍弃的垃圾。现在的卡卡西早就已经从内里开始坏掉了，既然如此，干脆打破他一直以来死死保护着的东西，让他坏得更加彻底。

「让我来告诉你吧，卡卡西。」空洞的内心被不断膨胀的恶意逐渐填满，带土并起双指，结下了最后一个印，「……所谓的英雄，从一开始就不存在。」

升腾而起的白烟中间出现了卡卡西熟悉的身影。

背后的影分身仍然牢牢禁锢着卡卡西的身体，他只能眼睁睁地看着过去的带土一步步走到他的面前，将他推倒在身后那个带土怀里，骑上了他的小腹。

「你喜欢我的这个样子，对吧？他是你心里永远的英雄？」

那是十三岁的带土脸上绝不会出现的表情，他冷笑着俯下身舔咬着他的嘴唇，掐着卡卡西的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，灵巧的舌头从他的齿缝间探进去，追逐纠缠着他的舌头。

他的吻技实在很差，但卡卡西顾不上这些，他万万没想到带土会这么做，在短暂的震惊后拼了命地挣扎着想要后退躲避他的吻，背后的带土牢牢按住了他。他低下头，用属于成年男人的沙哑声音问道：「为什么要躲？」

「为什么要躲？」带土舔了舔他的嘴角，歪着头用他圆润清亮的少年嗓音重复了一遍，「这只是个开始。」

卡卡西急促地呼吸着，他的身体开始不受控制地发抖：「带土……别这么做……」

「我不要。」带土像个真正的少年一样任性地拒绝了他，他脱了卡卡西的裤子，开始玩弄他的阴茎。过长的袖子遮住了他的半个手掌，只有手指露在外面，粗糙的布料在敏感的阴茎上滑动着来回摩擦，偶尔能够接触到带土光滑的掌心，那是一种截然不同的感受。他的手掌又小又软，干燥微烫，软软的手指拨弄着他黏湿的龟头，在卡卡西慢慢硬起来以后，他张开嘴把他的阴茎含进嘴里，一边仔细地舔着，一边摸索着将湿润的手指塞进了他的后穴。

「……唔……！带、带土……」

强烈的罪恶感和背德感让卡卡西几乎想要立刻昏过去，可他只能意识清醒地经历着接下来的噩梦。他的穴口紧紧地箍着带土的手指，他抽插了好一会那里才终于慢慢软化下来，于是他伸进了第二根。

「你还真是够紧的，卡卡西，以前没和男人做过吗？」趁着那个带土卖力地为他口交的功夫，影分身抬起卡卡西的下巴吻了过去，轻笑着说，「虽然是第一次，不过被他那种尺寸插进去，应该不会受伤吧？」

「……不要这么做……停下来，带土，停下来……」卡卡西抖得更厉害了，他涨红了脸，呜咽着恳求他，「至少、至少……求你变回来……」

不要用这种形象……

不管现在的带土变成了什么样子，不管他如何否定自己，带土过去的意志一直陪伴着他，不要用这样的……这样的方式……

「……哼。」

影分身微微眯起眼，没有说话，带土代替他作出了回答。

他笨拙地抬高了卡卡西的屁股，影分身帮他分开了卡卡西的双腿。他握着阴茎的根部在卡卡西湿漉漉的臀缝间摩擦着，抵在他的穴口上将自己一点点送了进去。

「不，不……带土、带土……啊嗯……！！带土……」

「呼……」带土轻轻呻吟起来，他皱着眉，脸颊红扑扑的，「卡卡西……你的里面，好舒服……」

他想和卡卡西接吻，身高却实在不够，这样跪在他的两腿中间，他的脑袋只到达了卡卡西胸口的高度。他抿着嘴调整了一下自己阴茎的位置，开始在他的肉穴中进进出出。

「卡卡西……」他一边抽插一边趴在卡卡西的胸膛上吮吸着他的乳头，像是吃奶的婴儿一样在那里又吸又咬。他的阴茎尺寸并不大，没办法插得很深，但是龟头擦过软乎乎的肠壁时总能带来奇异的酥麻快感，卡卡西本来软下了一点的性器很快被他干得再次勃起。带土用纤细的胳膊搂住他的腰，持续不停地叫着他的名字，还没变声的嗓音里满是情欲。

「卡卡西……现在你还觉得我是你的英雄吗？」

「……」

卡卡西紧紧闭着眼睛，他的睫毛很快被泪水濡湿了。他不敢去看带土，挡住自己的脸，不断重复着：「对不起……对不起……」

「为什么你要道歉？」

带土的动作停下了。

不必问他也明白，无非是觉得「都是自己的错」这之类的理由。亲眼看到卡卡西失态痛哭，带土心中却没有多少报复的快意。

「……算了，暂时放过你。」

他扯下卡卡西的手臂，就着插在他的体内的姿势解除了变身术。

成年人的阴茎比少年大了几乎一倍，卡卡西闷哼一声，只觉得自己的身体内部被一点一点地撑开，强烈的异物感涨得他差点吐出来。他忍不住想叫，带土覆上他的嘴唇，将他的呻吟统统堵了回去。

「……唔……嗯嗯、嗯……」

带土示意影分身抱住卡卡西的膝盖，帮他把腿分得更开，这样一来他每次都插得格外的深，圆鼓鼓的龟头一次次撞开湿软的内壁捅到深处，甚至将卡卡西的小腹顶得微微突起。卡卡西喘息得越来越急促，呻吟声也越来越大，他的两腿紧紧缠绕着带土的腰，身体随着他的抽送被撞得不停晃动，最后失控地哭叫着绞紧了他的阴茎，射在了自己的小腹上。

高潮后带土捧着他的脸和他接吻，卡卡西「嗯」了一声，本能地张开嘴接纳他，手臂也揽上了他的后背。射精后脑袋晕晕乎乎的，他隐约听到带土问他：「为什么不拒绝？难道你不恨我吗？还是说，对你来说，不管干你的是谁都一样？」

「不……」

应该厌恶他的。

应该怨恨他的。

……但是，世上有着无论如何都没办法改变的东西。

支撑他活下去的从来不仅仅只有回忆。

 

 

 

End


End file.
